Noc Śpiewów
Prolog Czarne chmury spowiły niebo nad miastem Antrocez. Już niedługo krople deszczu opadły na ziemie, jakby z zamiarem zbombardowania tego miejsca. Nocna deszczowa pora była czymś często spotykanym w Antrocez. Teraz jedynie lampy oświetlały miasto, pochłonięte w nocnej ciemności. Od czasu do czasu pojawiała się błyskawica, również na niedługą chwilę rzucając światło na te tereny. Mieszkańcy miasta przyzwyczalili się do takiej nocnej pogody, chociaż wielu działało to na nerwy. Inni nie zwracali na to uwagi, a niektórym nawet odpowiadała taka sytuacja. Chociażby tej osobie, która teraz kryła się w cienu, spokojnie oglądając nocne życie mieszkających tu istot. Ów postać klękała na jednym, prawym kolanie, a na drugim opierała swoje lewe ramię. Istota ta na pewno nadawałaby się na infiltratora - spokojnie, bez ruchu oglądała Antrocez ze wzgórza, które również jest częścią miasta, jakby była jednością z cieniem, nie, jakby była cieniem. Gdy błyskawica po raz kolejny ofiarowała na krótką chwilę światło, postać ta, jak się okazało, mężczyzna, teraz był zupełnie widoczny. Jego czarne ciało chronił biały pancerz, a ciemnoszary płaszcz opatulał je. Jego lewe ramię było inne niż reszta jego cielska - czarna proteza zastępywała utraconą niegdyś kończynę, a jej palce kończyły się długimi, ciemnymi pazurami. Głowa kryła się za czarną, jak ta noc, maską, spod której wypatrywały czerwone ślepia. Rozglądał się, ale nikogo nie zauważył. Odetchnął z ulgą i wstał. Wtem usłyszał kroki. obrócił się w prawą stronę, aby zobaczyć trzech, prawdopodobnie nietrzeźwych, Skakdi. Każdy z nich chwiał się i ledwo stał na nogach. Niewiadomo, gdzie szli, ale widać śmiali się ze swojej rozmowy, dogadywali sobie itp. ''-Ej, patrzcie! Co to za koleś?- powiedział jeden z nich.'' ''-Nie wiem, nie kojarzę go, ale nie podoba mi się ta morda.- odpowiedział mu drugi.'' ''-Chyba chcę się bić.- podsumował trzeci.'' ''-Dobra, chłopie, dawaj.- znów odparł drugi.'' "O rany", pomyślał i podrapał się po potylicy. W tym samym czasie Skakdi rzucili się na niego. Od razu, gdy przestał się drapać, skierował dłoń niżej, aby chwycić rękojeść swojej broni. Gdy zacisnął na niej pięść, uchwyt trzymający broń w bezruchu puścił ją. Postać wyciągnęła broń zza pleców i machnęła w dół, powalając jednego Skakdi. Następny próbował chwycić go za głowę, ale ten schylił się i uderzył go w brzuch końcem rękojeści. "Został jeden", stwierdził, ale nagle poczuł ból i czyjąś pięść na twarzy. To trzeci Zakazianin go zaatakował. Wojownik upadł, ale po chwili wstał i odwrócił się ku napastnikowi. Ten z rykiem rzucił się na swojego przeciwnika. Ów oponent skoczył w lewo unikając ataku Skakdi. Pijany zachwiał się i upadł. Jednak już nie wstał. Zwycięzca podniósł się i spojrzał na pokonanych z politowaniem. Jak się okazało, byli jeszcze przytomni. ''-Dobry jesteś, koleś. Jak cię zwą?- zapytał Skakdi, który został pokonany jako pierwszy.'' Po chwili ciszy rozbrzmiał dźwięk pioruna. A wraz z grzmotem nastąpiła odpowiedź tajemniczego osobnika. ''-Tenebris. Jestem Tenebris.-'' Rozdział 1 Po deszczowej nocy w końcu słońce pojawiło się na nieboskłonie, dając początek nowemu dniu. Już od wczesnych godzin mieszkańcy Antrocez rozpoczęli swoją pracę. Dzisiejszy dzień był kolejnym pracowitym dniem dla Matoran-handlarzy, którzy mieli tutaj dosyć dobre warunki pracy, no i oczywiście, niemałe zarobki. Miasto to słynęło głównie z handlu, można tu było znaleźć codziennie wiele niesamowitych przedmiotów, które w innych regionach mogły się pokazać co najmniej raz na trzy lata. Antrocez znajdowało się wśród niewielkich gór, co dawało naturalną obronę przed napastnikami. Pomimo tego miasto było często atakowane, ze względu na duże ilości Protodermis w okolicach. Antrocez więc w okresie wojny było niczym innym, niż tylko punktem strategicznym. Budowle tu są różne - niektóre z drewna, inne z kamiennego Protodermis, a ci najbardziej bogaci mogą się poszczycić domami z metalicznej odmiany tego surowca. Mieszkańcy miasta są bardzo tolerancyjni i dlatego można tu spotkać takie rasy jak Vortixx, Skakdi, a nawet Steltian. Po wczorajszej ulewie miasto pełne było kałuż. Kropelki wody spływały po ścianach budynków, a ścieżki były całkowicie mokre. Jednak jemu to nie przeszadzało. Tenebris spokojnie, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający go świat, przechadzał się po dróżkach Antrocez. Toa postanowił zostać w tym mieście na trochę dłużej, dlatego też chodził po nim w poszukiwaniu noclegu. Jak dotąd nie znalazł żadnego, albo chociaż takiego, na który wystarczyły by mu widgety, które posiadał. A nie miał ich wielu. Gdy tak rozmyślał, usłyszał czyjeś krzyki. -Ej, ty! Zatrzymaj się!- "Znowu jakieś problemy... Jakby wczorajsze mi nie wystarczyły.", pomyślał. Odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć trzech Skakdi, podchodzących do niego. -To ty, co nie? Ten Toa z wczoraj. Czeeeekaj...Tenebris, tak?- zapytał jeden z nich. Był to ten, którego wczoraj ów wojownik powalił jako pierwszego. -Tak.- odpowiedział cicho. -Ej, Rokan! Co to za gość?- zapytał Vortixx, który właśnie wyszedł z drewnianego budynku, jak się okazało, baru. -To taki Toa, którego to poznaliśmy wczoraj, co nie?- powiedział Skakdi Rokan, spogladając na Tenebrisa. -Jesteście tymi pijanymi Skakdi, których wczoraj pokonałem?- zapytał Toa, wprawiając ich w zażenowanie. Rokan podszedł do niego i klepnął go w tył głowy. -Draniu! Nie masz jak ludzi zapamiętywać?!- krzyknął.- Uwierz mi, ja mogę wyrzucić to z pamięci, ale wielu po prostu ci za to przywali, więc radziłbym ci uważać.- -W porządku.- odrzekł Tenebris. -No więc, czegoś szukasz, co?- zapytał Skakdi. -Noclegu. Ale jak na razie wszystkie, które znalazłem, są poza zasięgiem moich pieniędzy.- -Hahaha! Tylko taki problem? Chłopie, Vistan może ci załatwić nocleg prawie za darmo, co nie, Vistan?- skierował pytanie do Vortixx, który niedawno wyszedł z baru. -Się wie!- -Inni też tak mówili. A potem się okazało, że jedna noc kosztuje 900 widgetów...-stwierdził nieufnie Toa. -Spokojnie, spokojnie!- rzekł Rokan i lewym ramieniem objął barki i kark Tenebrisa. Następnie zaczął iść w kierunku zakładu Vistana. Toa, pod wpływem sił Skakdiego, również musiał zacząć stawiać kroki. -Vistan nie jest aż tak wielką świnią, aby kazać ci dużo zapłacić, co nie?- -"Aż tak wielką"?!- -Nieważne, to co zostajesz?- spytał Rokan Tenebrisa. Musiał się zastanowić. Ile będzie musiał zapłacić? W jakich warunkach będzie musiał spać? "No nic, raz się żyje", pomyślał. -Ile muszę zapłacić?.- odparł chłodno. -40 widgetów cię zadowala?- odpowiedział pytaniem Vortixx. -Niech będzie.- Toa schował prawe ramię pod płaszcz, aby ponownie ją wyciągnąć, tym razem z sakiewką w dłoni. "Masz.", powiedział i rzucił Vistanowi sakiewkę. Właściciel baru policzył widgety i kiwnął głową na znak, że jest w porządku. Następnie oprowadził swojego nowego gościa po lokalu. Wbrew obawom Tenebrisa, bar wydawał się zadbany i czysty. Pokoje też były niczego sobie, zajmowały niemałą powierzchnię. Toa wszedł do swojego. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się najważniejsze obiekty- łóżko, szafa i dodatkowo biurko z krzesłem. -Satysfakcjonuje cię taki pokój?- zapytał Vortixx -Nie mam wielu potrzeb.- odpowiedział cicho. -Na razie zostawie cię samego, byś się przyzwyczaił do swojego nowego lokum.- powiedział i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Tenebris usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na sufit. "Nadal niczego sobie nie przypomniałem", stwierdził w myślach. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go gwałtowne wejście Rokana. -Tu jesteś! Szukałem cię wszędzie! Chodź, napijemy się!- zaproponał entuzjastycznie. -Nie, dzięki. Nie piję alkoholu.- odpowiedział. -My też nie.- Toa spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.- Dobra, dobra, żartowałem. Ale wiesz, Vistan nie serwuje tylko alkoholu. Poza tym, nie jesteś stąd, co nie?- Zapytany zaprzeczył. -No właśnie! Więc chodź, bo każdego z nas interesuje, kim jesteś?! Dawaj, nie bądź takim ponurakiem!- "Ponurakiem?" ---- ''-Daj spokój, nie bądź takim ponurakiem, Tenebris!-'' ---- Toa zaczął się dusić i kaszleć. Pot zaczął spływać po jego ciele. Momentalnie chwycił się za usta. -Ej, koleś! Wszystko w porządku? Hej!- krzyknął Rokan, podbiegając do niego. "Co to było?! Nie mogę... zaczerpnąć... powietrza." -Hej, ty! Tylko mi teraz nie mdlej, bo będzie na mnie! Hej!- "Wspomnienie, coś sobie przypomniałem. Kogo to był głos? Był taki ciepły i miły, a zarazem gwałtowny i głośny... Nie jest dobrze, zaraz się uduszę! Muszę! Muszę! SIĘ USPOKOIĆ!" Ręka Tenebrisa bezwładnie opadła, a jego ciało zgarbiło się. Przestał kaszleć i gwałtownie czerpać powietrze. ---- Czuł się dziwnie. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Jeszcze parę chwil temu znajdował się w pokoiku w barze, a teraz znajdował się w... no właśnie, gdzie? Tego nie wiedział. Jedyne co widział to ciemność - wszędzie panującą ciemność, która dodatkowo go przytłaczała. Pomimo tego było dosyć jasno, mógł bez przypatrywania się ujrzeć swoje ciało, z każdymi detalami. Tysiące myśli przegrzewało jego mózg, przyprawiając go o ból głowy. Najważniejsze z nich to pytania "Gdzie jestem?", "Co się stało?" oraz "Jak się tu znalazłem?". "Czyżbym był martwy?", pomyślał. To bardzo prawdopodobne. Jeśli to prawda, nie tak wyobrażał sobie życie po śmierci. Było tu chłodno i nieprzyjemnie, a dziwna atmosfera przyprawiała o dreszcze. Nie sądził jednak, że sterczenie w miejscu i rozmyślanie nad tym jest dobrym pomysłem. Bez namysłu postawił niepewnie krok naprzód. Nic się nie stało. Po chwili zaczął iść normalnym dla niego tempem i rozglądać się. Nic nie widział. Zupełnie nic. Jedynie wszechobecną czerń, której miał już serdecznie dosyć. Nagle jednak zauważył światło. Niewielki i niedługi blask, ale jednak sprawił, że poczuł się on lepiej. Zaczął biec. Już nie czuł się dziwnie, nie czuł się przytłoczony. Teraz chciał po prostu dosięgnąć tego światła. Chwycić je w dłonie i nigdy nie puścić. Gdy się zbliżył, mrok zniknął. Potężny blask oślepił go. Tenebris zmrużył oczy. Po paru sekundach ponownie je rozszerzył, aby zobaczyć coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Zobaczył dwie sylwetki. Nie mógł rozpoznać żadnej z nich. Wyglądało na jakąś projekcję filmową i dwa kształty były zamazane, co utrudniało rozpoznanie. Jednakże widocznie te dwie postacie rozmawiały, więc wyciszył się i zaczął przysłuchiwać się dialogowi. -Daj spokój! Nie bądź takim ponurakiem!- Te słowa... Tak, te słowa... teraz pamiętał...one są kierowane do niego samego. Ale zastanawiała go jedna rzecz - kim jest ta postać, która się do niego zwraca? -Raany, dałbyś już spokój z czytaniem tych książek i zwojów. Musisz czasami się odprężyć!- -Nie chcę.- Ten chłodny głos... należał do niego. Choć to był on sam i znał siebie najlepiej, to jednak teraz chłód bijący z tych słów przeraził go. -E tam, gadasz bzdury! Pewnie, że chcesz! No chodź!- -Nie chcę.- -O rany, rany... Nic cię nie przekona, czy co?- -Dokładnie. Nic.- -Ech... no dobra, ale kiedyś... kiedyś jeszcze porozmawiamy.- "Porozmawiamy", czemu czuł nieprzyjemne kłucie w sercu i wyrzuty sumienia. Coś było nie tak. Sylwetki zniknęły, a wraz z nimi ten cały, ponury świat. ---- Otworzył oczy. Rozglądnął się. Jego przymrużone ślepia z trudem oglądały otoczenia. Był bardzo niezadowolony, wręcz smutny. "Co to było za uczucie? I kim była ta postać?", rozmyślał. Jednak nagle... -CO TY ROBISZ, NA KARZAHNIEGO?!- krzyknął Rokan i zadał mu cios pięścią w twarz. Tenebris uderzył w szafę. Pomimo tego, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na Skakdiego, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. -Hę?- -CO "HĘ"?! Nosz, kurde, myślałem, że jesteś martwy!!- rzekł Zakazianin, podszedł do Toa i chwycił go za szatę, podnosząc jego ciało. -Jak widzisz, jestem całkiem żywy...- odpowiedział spokojnie. -WIDZĘ! Ale pomyśl! Co by było, gdyby znaleźli cię tutaj w takim stanie, jak sprzed paru minut, zaraz po tym jak wyszedłem z twojego pokoju?! NO!? Jak ci się wydaje, co by sobie pomyślili, no?! Może "Tenebris musiał źle się poczuć, a to, że parę minut temu był w jego pokoju Rokan, to tylko zbieg okoliczności". Oczywiście, że NIE! Mnie by obwinili o to, MNIE!- -Nie martw się, przecież jestem żywy i nic się nie stało. Chociaż...- -Chociaż co?!- -To, że mnie trzymasz, a jestem półprzytomny, na pewno nie wygląda lepiej, niż sytuacja przedstawiona przez ciebie.- Przez chwilę panowała cisza, którą po chwili zakłócił Rokan, puszczając Toa. -Ech... Widzę, że w ciętej ripoście jesteś mistrzem, co?- Tenebris popatrzył się na niego ze zdziwieniem. -Już nic. No dobra, przebudź się już do końca i złaź na dół. Czekamy tam na ciebie.- oznajmił i wyszedł. Toa po raz kolejny został sam. Rozdział 2 Tenebris oglądał miasto z okna swojego pokoju. Krople deszczu uderzały o dach baru, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk. On jednak zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Wciąż myślał o sytuacji sprzed paru minut. "Co to było? Nie jestem pewien, ale... Wydaje mi się, że trochę tu jeszcze zostanę. Nowe wspomnienia zaczęły się pojawiać. Ech..." Tenebris podszedł do biurka, na którym leżała niewielka kartka oraz pióro. Toa chwycił przybór i zamoczył go w atramencie. Następnie napisał krótką notatkę, przyjrzał jej się, by po chwili odłożyć ją z powrotem na biurko. Westchnął i spojrzał na okno. Pogoda mu nie przeszkadzała, więc nic go nie powstrzymało. ---- -Hej, Tenebris! Idziesz, czy nie?! Pośpiesz....się.-odparł Rokan, stojąc w drzwiach pokoju Toa. Jego jednak nie było. Skakdi rozejrzał się. Zauważył kartkę na biurku. Podszedł sprawdzić jej zawartość. Chycił przedmiot w dłonie i zaczął czytać. Gdy skończył, spojrzał na otwarte okno. -Nie ustoisz w jednym miejscu, co? Twoja sprawa...-powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju, rzucając kartkę w tył. Kawałek papieru upadł na podłogę. Na nim napisane były te oto słowa: "Idę się przewietrzyć. Wrócę niedługo." ---- Niedługo deszcz ustał. Piękny zachód słońca zwiastował przyjście nocy. Tenebris obserwował to niesamowite zjawisko ze wzgórza, na którym wcześniej spotkał trzech Skakdi. Zawsze było tutaj cicho i spokojnie, a widok stąd wprawiał w zachwyt. Toa siedział i patrzył zamyślony w pomarańczowe niebo, gdzie słońce już prawie zniknęło za horyzontem. Zastanawiał się nad głosem, który usłyszał w swojej głowie. Najwidoczniej ta osoba była mu znajoma, ale nie mógł sobie za nic przypomnieć kim była. Głośno odetchnął. Powietrze tutaj było zimne, co właściwie mu nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, zdawał mu się ten mróz podobać. -Ech, Ciszo... Jak myślisz, długo tu zostaniemy?-zapytał, jednak nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Cisza... Tak nazwał swoją broń sieczną, która przyczepiona była na jego plecach. Broń ta była zarazem jego najlepszym przyjacielem i odwiecznym kompanem. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na słońce. Już było blisko horyzontu. Nagle Toa usłyszał wybuch i krzyki. Spojrzał na Antrocez - z pomiędzy budynków wylatywał dym. Tenebris wstał i zmrużył oczy. Następnie spojrzał za siebie. -Przyjacielu...wygląda na to, że dzisiejsza noc nie będzie cicha...- oznajmił swojej broni i zeskoczył z wzgórza. ---- Zmierzch. Zmierzch zwiastujący zniszczenie miasta. Antrocez stanęło w ogniu. Nie tak dawno głośne i tętniące życiem uliczki tego miejsca teraz ucichły. Wokół płonęły zwłoki mieszkańców miasta. Matoranie, Skakdi, Vortixx i inni...jak na znak, każdy z nich padł martwy w objęcia płomieni. Tenebris obserwował ich twarze i oczy, rozszerzone z zaskoczenia i strachu. Biegł. Co mu pozostało? Nie mógł im pomóc. Już byli po drugiej stronie. Głowa go bolała. Dawała mu się we znaki od razu, gdy znalazł się w mieście. Czy to wina ognia, czy czegoś zupełnie innego? Teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Biegł dalej. Im bardziej zbliżał się do głębin miasta, tym więcej trucheł spotykał na swojej drodze. Przyśpieszył. Nagle pojawiła się pierwsza przeszkoda. Pewien dom nie mógł już opierać się płomieniom i upadł. Zagrodził Toa drogę. Tenebris zamyślił się. Wtem wpadł na pomysł. Obrócił się tyłem do zniszczonego budynku oraz wystawił swoją lewą rękę. Proteza zapłonęła czerwonym światłem. -Crast!- Nagle potężny podmuch wyrzucił go wysoko w górę. Wykonał w powietrzu przewrót w tył i wylądował po drugiej stronie, przeskakując tym samym budynek. Ruszył dalej. Ból głowy nasilał się. Toa odruchowo chwycił ją ręką. Nie. Teraz nie mógł się rozpraszać. Skupił się na drodze i ponownie przyśpieszył. Teraz myślał tylko o biegnięciu przed siebie. Tak, nie mógł się rozpraszać. -"Bądź spokojny, bądź spokojny."- Pobliski domek wybuchł, a jedna z desek prawie uderzyła w Tenebrisa. -"Bądź spokojny..."- Kolejne krzyki. Kolejne wybuchy. -"Bądź spokojny..."- Coraz więcej zwłok po drodze. Coraz więcej ognia. Potężniejszy ból głowy. -"Bądź spokojny..."- Kolejne budynki przewróciły się, zagradzając drogę. -"Bądź spokojny!"- Tenebris po raz kolejny użył komendy "Crast" i przeskoczył przeszkodę. Tym razem jednak na jednorazowym użyciu się nie skończyło. -Crast. Crast. Crast!- Toa używając ciśnienia, znacznie przyśpieszył. Musiał jednak uważać, aby nie złamać sobie nóg. Biegł dalej. Jeśli można to nazwać biegiem. Teraz wyglądało to jak skakanie. Nagle przed sobą zauważył sylwetkę. -"To on. To musi być on. On stoi za tym wszystkim."- Zbliżał się do niego. Wiedział o tym. Był zdenerwowany. Nie potrafił tego ukryć. Jego ciało trzęsło się. W końcu źle odbił się od ziemi przy wymówieniu komendy i skończył na ziemi. Wstał. Był zmęczony. Bardzo zmęczony. Pomimo tego szedł dalej. Chwycił rękojeść Ciszy i wyciągnął ją zza pleców. Ciało wroga było coraz to wyraźniejsze. W końcu przebił się przez dym. Zauważył go. Zauważył sprawcę. Sprawcę całego tego zamieszania. Spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. -Niemożliwe... To ty...- wysapał i wskazał palcem ogromną istotę, która odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć na niego. ---- Trzy uderzenia wystarczyły, aby posłać maszynę na ziemię. Robot uderzył twardo o ziemię, ale już nie wstał. Skakdi podszedł do niego i wgniótł go nogą w grunt, następnie zaczął kopać w jego metalowe ciało. -Już nie wstanie.- powiedział Rokan i przestał kopać. -Co to w ogóle jest?!- zapytał zdenerwowany Vistan. -Pff...teraz to kupa złomu.- -Lepiej chodźmy, tu nie jest bezpiecznie.- -Taaa...- Ruszyli. Zostawili swoich martwych towarzyszy, dwóch Skakdi, którzy spłonęli w barze Vortixx. ---- -Ja....ja....znam cię.-odparł obojętnym głosem Toa, wpatrując się w istotę. -Ach tak? Wybacz, ale nie kojarzę cię.- odpowiedział mu ochrypłym głosem. Przed Tenebris stał teraz trochę wyższy od niego osobnik. Jego charakterystyczną cechą były ogromne zęby i prawe oko, jedyne, które pokazywał światu, drugie skrywał za pancerzem głowy. Jego czarno-granatowy pancerz rzucał się w oczy na tle czerwonych płomieni i czarnych od ognia budowli. Jego pancerz pokryty był popiołem, a z końcówki ostrza jego broni skapywały krople krwi. Jego czerwone oko zabłysnęło. -Wybacz, Rah'Toa*, ale niestety nie zapamiętałem cię, o ile w ogóle się kiedyś spotkaliśmy...- -Ty jesteś...Monsterianinem. Tym Monsterianiem z wtedy... Ty...- -Och... Miło mi, na imię mi Ceo. A ty?- -Tenebris, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć.- Toa skupił się jeszcze bardziej na nim, kiedy Monsterianina zaskoczyła informacja o jego imieniu. -Rozumiem...- odparł Ceo, a po chwili zniknął. Nagle poczuł opór wiatru. "Z tyłu", pomyślał. Odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć jak Monsterianin kieruje swoje ostrze na niego. -...pamiętam cię, Toa.- Ceo wymierzył cios. Tenebrisowi udało się odskoczyć w tył, oszukując śmierć, jednak nie udało mu się uniknąć ataku. Broń oponenta powierzchnię jego tułowia, przebijając się przez pancerz. Z powstałej szpary trysnęła krew. Toa upadł na kolano. Spojrzał na przeciwnika. -Pamiętam cię...- Nagle oko Ceo zabłysnęło. Wtem cały świat ogarnął mrok. Tenebris zmrużył oczy. Nagle je otworzył. Rozglądnał się. Nic nie widział. "Tak jak wtedy" Zaczął biec. Nie wiedział co robić. Był całkowicie zdekoncentrowany. Nagle upadł. Ból głowy dał o sobie znać. I to w brutalny sposób. Toa czuł, że teraz jego głowa jest zupełnie jak wulkan. Aktywny wulkan. To cierpienie przeszywało już nie tylko głowę, ale całe ciało. Coś było nie tak. Ten ból nie był normalny. Od samego początku, jak tylko się pokazał, on wiedział, że jest w tym coś dziwnego. Czyżby to było... Tak! To musi być to! Wtem cały ten mroczny świat rozpadł się. Tenebris odwrócił się w stronę Ceo i spojrzał na niego. -Ciekawe.-mruknął Monsterianin i przyjrzał się Toa. "Jego spojrzenie...Widzę pewność siebie. Może być interesującym przeciwnikiem." -Ciekawe, Rah'Toa. Starałem się przywołać bolesne wspomnienia z twojego życia, ale coś blokuje dostęp. Hmmm...może amnezja? Zaraz sprawdzimy.- -Taaa...sprawdzimy.- Tenebris szukał swojej broni. Podczas cięcia Ceo Cisza wyleciała mu z rąk. Zauważył ją, jednak nie była ona w zasięgu jego dłoni. Toa pewnie zbliżył się do Monsterianina i spojrzał na niego. Nadszedł czas na rundę drugą. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Tenebrisa32